Forever Dawn
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie has known nothing other than a life with her loving adoptive human family. Nessie has been haunted by the story of a lion and a lamb for since she was a little girl. With no knowledge of the supernatural world Nessie writes 'Twilight' never intending for anyone else to read it. Until an accident leads to the book becoming a bestseller. Now nothing will ever be the same again
1. Insanity

**So this idea came to me while I was bored to death at work a few days ago. I tried to shelve this story in the back of my mind. To be published at a later date while I worked on my other stories. However this story demanded to be told. Lol. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the insane amount of fanfiction ideas in my head.**

**Chapter 1: Insanity**

**Nessie's POV**

I took a deep breath as I got off of the phone. This was insane. Everything that was happening to me was enough to push me to the near brink of insanity. Up until a few months ago my life had been completely and utterly normal. I'd describe it as pretty mundane actually. Until an accident happened that completely flipped my life upside down.

Maybe I should go back to the beginning and explain everything. My name is Renesmee Garcia. I was adopted at the tender age of four years old. I had been found abandoned in a warehouse in terrible shape. I had been starved nearly to death. The doctors were able to nurse me back to health. The only information I could give them about my life before was my first and middle name. Renesmee Carlie. Then soon after that I was adopted into a Mexican-American family.

Despite the fact that I had almost no friends and was bullied a lot growing up and even now I was happy. I enjoyed things like eating, reading, watching Disney movies, and writing.

Writing. The word alone was enough to make me shiver. Writing stories is what landed me in the current situation that I'm in right now. When I was maybe seven years old I started having visions of these characters in my head. Edward, Bella, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Then there was the dreaded Volturi. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The Volturi guard such as Jane and Alec among others.

At first it was just the names that rang with an odd familarity. Then the story of the lion and the lamb started forming in my head. Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, hybrids. It was a beautiful fantasy that formed in my head. It was such a beautiful, wonderful story that I had to get onto paper. Even if it never saw the light of day. I could never share my work with the world. I'd be ridiculed for sure. So two years ago I got started on the first book 'Twilight'. Then I continued with 'New Moon', 'Eclipse', and 'Breaking Dawn'. For the life of me I still don't know why I decided to give Edward's and Bella's daughter my name. Maybe because my name was so unique that I thought it fit her character.

These books that I had created were for my enjoyment and my enjoyment only. Not even my best, more like only friend, Nick knew about them. Nick and I had been friends since kindergarten and we told each other pretty much everything. Except for this.

If it weren't for that creative writing assistant we had to do for English this would've never happened. I had written a short story for class. I was about to print out the story when my printer suddenly jammed up. Since the assignment was due the next day and all the stores were already closed there wasn't much else I could do. So I called Nick and asked him if he could print it out for me.

In my haste to get my work over to him I accidentally attached the wrong file. Instead of attaching my homework I attached the manuscript for the first Twilight novel. I didn't realize what I'd done until the next morning when he gave me the printout. I had no choice but to turn it since I didn't want to get an F on the assignment. I figured nothing would happen if I allowed my English teacher to read it.

Boy was I wrong. My teacher loved my story. Her husband happened to be an executive ceo at a publishing company and with my permission she wanted to hand it over to him to be published. She said "You're work is to beautiful to remain unpublished,"

I wasn't sure at first but Nick, having read my story as well, encouraged me to have it published. Since I wanted to still have a somewhat normal teenage years I decided to publish it under a pseudo name. I went with Carlie Cullen. Not a lot of people knew I had a middle name and Cullen because, why not? If you're going to use a fake name why not use one of your main character's last name?

Notthing and I mean absolutely nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen after the book was published. It had only been two months but Twilight has spent the last seven weeks as a #1 bestseller. People loved Bella, Edward, and the entire Cullen family as much as I had. Who wouldn't love a family like the Cullens?

The massive sales meant that my bank account was seeing an amount of moneh I'd never even dreamed of seeing before. What was perhaps even more odd than that was seeing how popular my book had become at my high school alone. Even my bullies were unknowingly enjoying the story I had written.

My book was literally flying off of the shelves. Which meant that the publisbers wanted to publish the other three stories that I'd written. This was all way too much to wrap my mind around. Especially because I had just been informed by the publishers that due to the success here in America they were about to expand into foreign markets.

I took a deep breath. Everything was just so overwhelming right now. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs followed by mom screaming "Nessie Nick is here!"

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to see my best friend.

"Nick what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "Nessie I know your mind is in the clouds right now. But don't you remember me telling you that I got us tickets to see The Lion King for the day it came out. That's today!"

"Oh right I completely forgot I'm such an idiot. Yeah you can say I've been a little distracted,"

"A little? That's a bit of understatement," he said.

"Yeah well it's also because I just found out there going to release the book in foreign countries next week,"

"Where?"

"Europe is next. England, France, Germany, Sweden, and Italy just to name a few,"

"Italy? It's going to be released in Italy?"

"Yes why?"

"Hey imagine if your stories turned out to be real and the Volturi got wind of your book in Italy?" he laughed. "Now that would be something wouldn't it?!"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Yeah that would be really bad. Good thing my stories are all fiction and not actual memories stored in my subconscious or something,"

**Please Review**


	2. Surreal

**Chapter 2: Surreal**

It didn't matter how many times I saw a random stranger reading my book. The surreal fealing never left. I half expected that someone was going to recognize me as the author. I had to remind myself that nobody knew Carlie Cullen. The only information about myself that I allowed to be revealed was my location. A high school student in Chicago. Yet I still felt like I was carrying a bright neon sign on my back.

"Nessie lighten up. Nobody else knows it's you," Nick currently had a mouthful of fettuccine alfredo which had made it almost impossible to decipher his words.

"Dude can you at least swallow your food before you talk?" I rolled my eyes. "Besides I already know that. I just can't help but worry sometimes,"

After The Lion King ended we were both starving. Didn't matter how much popcorn, candy, and soda we had consumed during the movie. We were inevitably starving afterwards. Much like we usually were after seeing a movie.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is. Don't you want people to know that you're an amazing writer? I'm willing to bet a million dollars that the other three books will sell just as well-"

"Will you shut up?!" I yelled louder than what I meant to; catching unwanted attention from bystanders. So I lowered my voice. "You know why I need to keep this a secret. I actually want to have a normal life and not always be in the spotlight,"

"I guess I can understand that,"

Normal. When I thought of my bank account I knew deep down nothing could ever truly go back to being normal. Nothinh would ever be 100% normal again. If things could at least be 90% normal though I would be bappy. My life wasn't perfect. Being found abandoned, almost starved to death, with a bad case of amnesia still hasn't been the easiest thing to deal with it.

I had lots of questions. Why would my family abandon me? Did they hate me? Did I do something wrong? Was I a huge burden to my family? Why? I was lucky that I ended up with such a good family thay loved me. Even though mom and dad used to ship me off to my grandparents in Mexico every summer for a month. I hated being away from my parents and Nick for so long. It wasn't until the summer that I turned 14 that I finally put my foot down and started protesting my parents decision to send me away.

"Hey Nessie. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now," Nick suddenly looked very nervous. He was shaking and sweaty at the same time. Normally I'd make fun of him for it because that's how I was but decided not to this time.

"I know we've been friends since preschool. But I like you. I mean I really like you. As more than a friend,"

I suddenly understood what he was trying to say. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. My heart was beating fast and now I was just as nervous. Because the truth was that I've liked him as more than just a friend for awhile now to. It wasn't the first time the thought of being more than just friends crossed my mind.

"Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend?" he spoke so fast that his words ran together.

"Can you speak a little slower please?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes,"

"Seriously?"

"Dude I said yes!"

"Wow I didn't-I wasn't sure-I was afraid you were going to reject-"

"Nick calm down. You're a sweet, decent, funny, and handsome guy. Of course I'd-"

"Did you just call me handsome?"

"Don't let it get to your head," I rolled my eyes again causing him to laugh.

The truth was that I was just as shocked by this turn of events as he seemed to be. Of course I wanted a boyfriend but I just didn't think it was in the cards for me. I wasn't exactly the most attractive girl in school. Actually the 'popular' crowd often mocked me just because I wore prescription glasses all the time.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah I think so," I said. "Better get home before my parents start to wonder where I'm at,"

As soon as he pulled into my driveway something happened. He started leaning closer and closer to me. My body responded like a magnet. Suddenly our lips were touching. I could feel his tongue in my mouth and mine in his. Our tongues touching was the strangest feeling ever but I enjoyed it. More than anything I was happy that my first kiss was with Nick. My best friend now boyfriend. I could see a future with him one day.

I was still on cloud 9 when I was walking to my house. I pretty much remained that way for the rest of the evening. All thoughts of my 'Twilight' book were at the back of my mind. I did some reading for a little while and then I went to sleep.

There was something cold, ice cold, touching my body. That was the pnly sensation that I was aware of. I opened my eyes slowly and could only see blackness.

"She's awake," I heard a man's voice say.

I screamed louder than I ever had before. For a brief second I thought I saw two pairs of golden eyes staring at me. Then they were gone. I fell out of bed as I reached for my lamp frantically. By the time my light was on and I was wearing my glasses my room was empty.

As I took a few deep breaths I saw that my window was open. I was sure that I'd closed it the night before. Great the one time I'd forgotten to turn the alarm system on.

Thank God my parents were not home tonight or else they would've had a heart attack. My own heart was still beating a million times per minute. All I could remember was an ice could feeling touching me and gold eyes staring at me.

I shook my head. This was probably all just a figment of my imagination. Twilight and all it's success has been on my mind so much lately that it was starting to affect me in other ways.

I jumped when my phone suddenly rang loudly. I was surprised to see that it was Nick. I tried to calm my nerves more before answering the phone. "Nessie I need your help,"

"What is it? What's wrong?" It wasn't like him to call in the middle of the night.

"I need you to pick me up from Austin's house. I-"

"What are you doing at Austin's house?"

"He threw a party and invited me. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve. But now I'm not feeling so well and-"

"You have been drinking, haven't you?" This was not like Nick at all. I shook my head in disgust.

"Please Nessie. I'm not in any shape to drive and I can't go home or my parents will freak if they see me like this,"

"Fine I'll come get you," I pressed the end call button harder than I should've. Great first I wake up terrified out of my mind thinking there were intruders and now I was going to a house full of bullies to pick up my drunk ass boyfriend. What could go wrong?

**Please Review**


	3. Party

**Chapter 3: Party**

**Nessie's POV**

I sighed as I backed my car out of the driveway. My parents would be freaking out right now if they knew I was leaving the house two o clock in the morning. I said a silent prayer to God thanking him that they were not here right now. Because if they were here then I had no idea what I would have done to get out and help my boyfriend.

As I was driving I caught sight of another car not to far behind me. Usually this would not be cause for alarm. Except I saw two pairs of golden eyes. Just like the ones that I thought I had seen staring at me when I woke up earlier. The memory of the terror I felt was enough to make me shudder. I shook my head as if that simple act would get rid of the unwanted thoughts in my head. I had to be imagining this. The success of my book and the constant thinking about Twilight must have been affecting my brain mentally. Maybe all successful writers went through something like this. I wonder if J.K Rowling started hallucinating Harry Potter in the early day's of her book's success? The very idea was enough to make me laugh out loud.

As I approached the house where Nick was at I started to hyperventilate. Visiting my tormentor's house was not exactly what I had in mind when it came to planning my weekends. If it weren't for Austin always posting his address on Facebook every time his parents went out of town I wouldn't have even known where he lived. I spotted the house as soon as I turned onto his street. There was trash all over the front lawn and people acting stupid. Great. Just great. I was surprised the neighbors hadn't called the police when it was so obvious that a lot of underage drinking was taking place here.

I parked my car nearby and got out slowly. I was definitely not looking forward to doing this. Luckily nobody seemed to take notice of me as I was walking up the walkway. They must have been too drunk to even notice that I was here. Under normal circumstances there was no way in hell I would have made it five steps without someone noticing, and making fun of me. I was surprised to find that the door was unlocked allowing me easy access to the house. There was loud music, booze, and people walking around half naked and spilling alcohol everywhere.

I took a deep breath. Find Nick and get the hell out of here. It sounded simple enough, right?

"Oh look at what we have here!"

I gritted my teeth in anger when I heard Austin's voice. Why couldn't I just get Nick and leave unnoticed? Of course it would not be that simple because nothing was ever that simple for me.

"Hey Austin I didn't know this was going to be a loser fest!" I shivered at the sound of Jason's voice. In my head I called him Austin's right hand man.

"Yeah what is she doing here?!" I felt my stomach drop when I heard Nicole's voice. She was Austin's boyfriend and like him took immense pleasure in making my life a living hell.

"Yeah what are you doing here? I would like to know that as well. Freaks like you are not allowed here around us normal people,"

I flinched at the word _freak. _I hated that word. I was always the first in my math and science classes to answer questions the teacher had posed. Ever since elementary school when I was faced with a difficult math problem my brain would figure it out in two seconds and I would just spit out the answer. It didn't matter if it was the first time we were covering a topic. My brain would just figure it out instantly and the answer would come flying out of my mouth. Much the astonishment of my teachers. Unfortunately this landed me the labels of _freak, abomination, weirdo, loser, _and countless other names. It was not just math and science that my head so easily figured out either. Languages was another thing my brain so easily grasped. I was fluent in English, Spanish, Italian, and French. Right now I was trying to learn German. I have always found languages fascinating and I wanted to learn as many as possible. What surprised people how was quickly and easily I picked up languages. Usually in just a few weeks.

"Hello do you hear me freak?" Austin started snapping his finger's in my face. Everyone started laughing. I was seriously beginning to question why I had even bothered coming here in the first place. Maybe I would have been better off just ignoring Nick and going back to sleep.

"I-well I-"

"I, I I, just spit out it out already! Dumbass here doesn't even know how to talk!" everyone started laughing.

I felt my cheeks turn red which only made them laugh more. I turned around and started walking away. I screamed when something ice cold was poured over my head. Then another one and another. I reeked of alcohol when they were done with me. Everyone laughed as I tried to get away. Someone grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you-"

"Leave her alone," Nick may have been stumbling around from all the alcohol but here he was still trying to defend me.

"Nick you brought her here? Just when I was starting to think you were cool," Austin sneered.

"She is my ride. Now let her go,"

"Fine," he answered by throwing me onto the floor with as much force as he could. I got up quickly then Nick and I left as quickly as we could. But not before someone stuck their leg out and _accidentally _tripped me. Causing me to fall flat on my face; my glasses shattered into a million pieces. Everyone just laughed more.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I hissed at Austin as I practically shoved him into the back of my car. "oh and here,"

"What's this?" he held up the popcorn bucket I had thought to bring along.

"You really think I want you barfing in my brand new car? Hell no!"

As soon as I was able to I had sold my old used car and purchased a brand new silver Volvo. It still had that new car smell. No way was I going to let him mess that up because his drunk self felt the need to barf.

Without my glasses I could barely see where I was going when I started driving. The darkness of the night didn't help at all. I would have called for help if it were not for the fact that Nick and I would be in immense trouble if we were discovered out on the streets at 3am. Especially when we both reeked of alcohol. With my luck the police would think that I was driving around drunk.

"Nessie watch out!" Nick screamed.

I didn't see what he was screaming about until it was too late. There in the middle of the road was a huge reddish brown wolf the size of a horse. I was momentarily stunned because he looked exactly how I imagined Jacob's wolf form to be. He was dead asleep in the middle of the road; completely unaware of what was about to happen. I slammed on the breaks but my car still collided with the creature. My car flipped over twice and landed upside down. I could hear the animal making some kind of noise.

Pain exploded in various parts of my body. The last thing I remembered was seeing black spots in my vision before my vision faded completely.

**Please Review**


End file.
